lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Princess Precure!
Battle Princess Precure! (バトルプリンセス プリキュア！ Batorupurinsesu Purikyua!), is a Japanese Magical Girl Anime original series, this series has multiple themes. Plot :Battle Princesss Precure! episodes :The Kingdom of The Crystal Crown Sisters, the kingdom of the Fairies and Royal Princess, who lives long and observe the Human World from distance. It was once a better place to live, but now it is invaded and ruled by the terrible Lady Nightmare. Myra, the Royal Fairy of the Royal Princess was given the task to awaken the Legendary Warrior and save every fairies whose willpower are stolen. Characters Cures *Ozoku Himika (オウゾク ヒミカ Ōzoku Himika)/ Cure Warrior (キュアウォリア Kyua U~oria) **The leader of the group. A courageous girl who developed a rare disease, but still always believe that she can do anything by trying her very best. She represents the fire of courage and the warrior who never fret. *Sekino Kaminari (関野 かみなり)/ Sekino Minari (関野 みなり)/ Cure Mage (キュアメイジ Kyua Meiji) **A timid girl who likes to talk and tell stories, becoming Mangaka is her most precious dream. She represents the magical thunder and the witch who changes everything with her magic. *Kazeno Kosaru (風野 こさる)/ Kazeno Mayumi (風野 まゆみ)/ Cure Archer (キュアアーチャー Kyua Āchā) **A exact girl who is addicted to games and Anime, her friends are always her first priority. She represents the arch wind and the archer who always support her teammates. *Shimerumi Shio (占見 シオ)/ Cure Oracle (キュアオラクル Kyua Orakuru) **A fortune teller girl who loves fortune telling and cosplaying. She represents the ocean that reflects the world and the forecaster who predicts the fate of the world. Mascots *Myra (ミラ Mira) **The Royal Fairy of The Kingdom of The Crystal Crown Sisters, the most loyal subject of the Royal Princess. She is sent to the Human World to seek for the Legendary Warriors and the pieces of the Royal Princess Crowns. *Crystal (クリスタル Kurisutaru) **One of the three Royal Princess Faries who serve under the Cures. She is the partner of Cure Warrior. *Prism (プリズム Purizumu) **One of the three Royal Princess Faries who serve under the Cures. She is the partner of both Cure Mage and Cure Archer. *Quartz (クォーツ Ku~ōtsu) **One of the three Royal Princess Faries who serve under the Cures. He is the partner of Cure Oracle. LaneB Crystal Heart *Ozoku Sakioka (オウゾク 咲おうか Ōzoku Sakiōka) **The sister of Himika who takes care of her in place of her own mother. *Sekino Suzume (関野 すずめ Sekino Suzume) **Minari's loving mother who is very gentle and caring. She likes to invite her daughter's friends to their home. *Kazeno Karin (風野 かりん Kazeno Karin) **Kosaru's mother whom she hates the most, because she never spend sometime with her and took her little sister away. *Kazeno Miku (風野 みく Kazeno Miku) **Kosaru's little sister who loves her sister more than anything else. She was taken away by her mother and only allowed to meet her big sister once a month. *Shimerumi Sayaka (占見 さやか Shimerumi Sayaka) **Shio's adoptive mother who took care of her as a child. She passed away because of some severe disease. *Hisomeru Shikkoku (潜 しっこく Hisomeru Shikkoku) **A gloomy girl who observes Himika and her friends, quiet but smart, she is Himika's most respectful idol. *Hisomeru Ebrel (潜 エブレル Hisomeru Ebureru) **Shikkoku's older sister who studies in the same class as her. Unlike her sister, she seems to be more kind, but suspicious as well. *Youko Hilda/Sonnehilda (陽子 ヒルダ Youko Hiruda/ソンネンヒルダー Son'nenhirudā) **A half fairy who likes to travel around the world and other universes. Close friend of Sakioka and Himika's adoptive aunt. The Kingdom of The Crystal Crown Sisters *Royal Princess (ロイヤル・プリンセス Roiyaru purinsesu) **The Princess of The Kingdom of The Crystal Crown Sisters, she lived for more than 10,000 years, in all eternity as long as the Earth live. She is nowhere to be found after the invasion of Lady Nightmare. Darkling *Lady Nightmare (レディー・ナイトメア Redī naitomea) **The Queen of Nightmare, she conquered The Kingdom of The Crystal Crown Sisters to make it her own. *Felicienne (フェリシァン Ferishi~an) **One of the Royal Servants of Lady Nightmare. A girl who acts like cat, she loves attention and praises from her master. *Hayorené (ハヨリネーHayorinē) **One of the Royal Servants of Lady Nightmare. A girl who seems to be controlled like a robot and acts like one, only does what her master says. *Darklink (ダークリンク Dākurinku) **Monsters make up of willpower of the Royal Fairies. Items Locations *LaneB Crystal Heart - The Cures' hometown. *The Kingdom of The Crystal Crown Sisters - The Kingdom of the Royal Princess and her Royal Fairies. * Royal Kingdom High - The Cures' school. Trivia * Battle Princess Precure! is the first series which the Cures have their own transformation items, transformation and forms. * Battle Princess Precure! is the first series to have the main Cure who has a rare disease. * Battle Princess Precure! is the first series which the Cures have two introduction phrases. * Battle Princess Precure! is the second series which the main cures have more than one name, after Lock On! Precure. * Battle Princess Precure! is the first series to be multi-themed. ** The themes are listed as follows: *** Princess *** Fairytale *** Role-play *** Rainbow *** Dreams *** Elements *** Gemstones *** Legends *** Zodiac *** Japanese addiction *** Mythical characters *** A little bit of Love Story *** Reversed fact about "Heroes save Princesses" *** Etc. * This series was originally a part of Lock On! Precure, the artist's original season before Battle Princess Precure!. * Battle Princess Precure! is very close to the canon series, Go! Princess Pretty Cure, for almost everything. Although the ideas for Battle Princess Precure! is three years before and even before the release of Smile Pretty Cure! * Battle Princess Precure! is the second series that all the characters have the same voice actress, Fuyu "Charlotte" Tetsuya, or as known as SilverRose808 on DeviantART. Category:Series Category:Battle Princess Precure!